


Mine

by Babii



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babii/pseuds/Babii
Summary: V's jealous bc B isn't giving him much attention at their family holiday cabin.





	

Vegard bit hard on his lip until he tasted iron. He didn't care, he stared at his brothers slender fingers caressing her lower back through her shirt. They were busy talking about an incident on a train to their parents excitedly, but he wasn't paying much attention. He wasn't paying attention to his own wife either. Bård wasn't even looking at him even though he's been staring at him for ten minutes. He didn't even look away from her when their mom asked him a question. Vegard released his balled fist he didn't know he was making just as someone yelped, and turned his head to one of the toddlers crying on the carpet next to a broken toy. 

Both of their families were staying at the brother's family cabin for the holiday vacation, and Vegard was slowly losing his sanity. 

Every adult turned their attention to the crying child but Vegard, who crossed his arms and eyed the blond man joining the rest of the crowd. Bård knelt down beside his wife who pulled the child onto her lap. Vegard realized he couldn't go on much longer keeping this built up anger inside, he must address it. He tapped his brother's arm opposite side of Maria and licked his lips as he did so. He hoped Bård wouldn't notice the blood. Bård turned to the source and vegard watched as his eyes travelled upwards. "Let's talk." Vegard mouthed. He didn't want to draw attention away from the situation. Bard nodded and watched his older brother walk down the hall. 

A few minutes later after the kid was patched up, Bård decided it was long enough to see what his brother needed, he kinda looked pissed, he thought. He snuck past the family once the chaos died down a bit, and opened one of the guest rooms he guessed his brother was in. 

"Close the door," he heard Vegard say the moment he opened it. He locked the door behind him and stood in front of his brother by the bed. "What's up?" Bård asked with a worried brow. Vegard clenched his jaw and sat on the edge of the bed. Bard followed in silence waiting for his reply. "No Bård, what's up with you? I see you've been getting comfortable lately." Vegard inquired sparingly. His normally soft brown eyes shot a threatening hard stare at the blue ones. Bård leaned forward in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't act so oblivious. I know what's been going on between you two." Vegard spat, his voice no louder than a whisper.

"No, I have no idea. Its in your head Vegard, I swear." Bård's voice went up at the end embarrassingly making him avoid eye contact. "That's pathetic, you really think I don't see it." Vegard huffed and turned more to the blond. "That's because there's nothing to see, Vegard!" Bård was getting emotional right now. Vegard's blood was boiling, and all he wanted to do was to choke the lie out of Bård. Maybe he should. 

Just then he lunged at the blond, knocking the wind out of him as he straddled his sides. "I think you're forgetting who you need to be staring at, dear brother." Vegard hissed as his hands snaked up to his throat. Bård stared at him in shock as his hands tried to fight against his brother's. "What are you doing?" he gasped. Vegard knew this was his plan to play dumb all along, but he had enough of the games. Vegard chuckled darkly and grinded on him through his jeans. Bård stopped trying to push away his hands but was instead squeezing Vegard's wrists tightly as he stared deeply into the menacing dark eyes. 

"Vegard," he whined. Vegard leaned down and slid his tongue along his collarbone, eliciting a low moan from the blond man. He released his hands around his brother's neck as his hands peeled the sweater off of his brother. His hands found their way back to Bård's bare chest the moment the shirt was casted to the side, and sucked hard on his throat. He could feel his brother tremble under his lips in anticipation. Vegard hummed as his hands found his brother's protruding tent in his jeans. Bård's breath quickened as he clawed at Vegard's clothed back. 

Vegard stilled his movements and looked down at the frustrated man below. "I want you to touch yourself," he mumbled as his mouth ghosting his lips. Bård held back all of his power to just reach up and grab his face. He missed his lips and had longed for their taste. Nonetheless he obliged, his hand ducking beneath his tented pants and pulled his shaft shallowly. 

Vegard watched him contently as he started rubbing his own bulge in his pants as well. "I know it's been a while, so you've forgotten who you belong to," Vegard said, biting his lip in thought. "However this doesn't mean you blatantly throw it in my face,"  he added before ducking down to kiss his shoulder. Bård sat writhing as he pumped his hidden erection, wanting nothing more than to get fucked right there on the bed. He'd forgotten where they are and who's with them. His eyes fluttered shut as a deep moan bubbled in his throat when he felt teeth grazing his nipple. He bit his lip to suppress it in case the walls echoed. 

"Therefore, I want you to stay like this for the rest of the night. You cannot come until I see you privately again," Vegard instructed, staring at his brother for registration. Bård nodded between quick pants and slid his hands out of his jeans. "When will that be?" Bård whispered hoarsely. Vegard bit his lip as if in thought then decided, "Whenever I feel you have learned your lesson." a shiver ran down Bård's spine. With Vegard's legs between his thighs, and his black curls tickling his chest. He wanted to finish what was started. 

Bård pouted although he knew it most likely wouldn't affect anything. "Please Vegard, I promise I learned it," he whined as he played with one of his curls. Vegard shook his head in disagreement. "This is just the beginning," he chuckled darkly as he crawled his way back to his brother's face. Bård's eyes became transfixed on his ruby lips, he needed his brother now more than ever. 

As if Vegard could read his mind, he dipped his head down and granted his brother's wish with a deep kiss they hadn't shared in months. Bård sighed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around him gratefully. Once their lips parted, Bård held onto him tightly so Vegard wouldn't leave his position. "Will you come back tonight?" he whispered. Vegard studied his face as he pondered for a moment. "Maybe," he answered finally. "You'll know later if I come or not. I'll tell you where to meet me." For now Bård had to suffer with hiding a boner in his pants until Vegard decided they can finish what he started. 

For the rest of the night they settled for exchanged lingering looks and small touches. Later that night Bård's phone vibrated with a text from his brother. All it said was 'the sauna,' and Bård didn't stop the dirty smirk spreading across his face.


End file.
